Generally, a steel sheet or steel pipe is subjected to pressing at high temperature and cooling when producing a vehicle component.
More specifically, a steel sheet or a steel pipe heated to high temperature is inserted into press dies and subjected to pressing to form a product having a desired shape simultaneously with rapid cooling of the formed product.